


You said Life's a Bitch but Mine's a Movie

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Gigi was sick of pretending to be everything she's not. Crystal wished her best friend could be more than that.They really should've figured all of this out sooner.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	You said Life's a Bitch but Mine's a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> AAA I cant stop writing these two this is my second fic today asdfghjkl Hope you enjoy reading!

Gigi hated pretending. Hated having to act like she enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend, like she wasn’t in love with her best friend, like she was the perfect girl everyone expected her to be. Every morning she’d wake up and paint on a smiling mask, take the bus to school with Crystal, ignore the fact that listening to love songs through their shared earphones made her want to cry. Because Gigi Goode didn’t cry. Not when other people could see, anyway.

At school, Kyle would wrap his arm around her waist tightly, so she couldn’t squirm away, and kiss her. She hated how he tasted of cigarettes, and his stubble scratched her face; but the other girls whispered how lucky she was, how jealous they were of her. They wouldn’t listen that he was anything but the perfect boyfriend. Only Crystal, who sat opposite her at lunchtime, would give a sympathetic smile, and offer an escape to an art room under the guise of having a project to finish.

Being around Crystal was simultaneously wonderful and torturous. Wonderful because it was the only time Gigi ever allowed herself to be free, knowing Crystal knew her better than anyone and wouldn’t judge her. Wonderful because Crystal was the person that brought sparkle and joy into her life, and allowed Gigi to feel truly alive. But it was torture for the same reasons. It made it more difficult to go back to pretending, made Kyle’s touch even more repulsive, having felt Crystal’s casual embrace minutes before. 

In class, she’d often find herself distracted, watching Crystal’s doodling out of the corner of her eye, or the way Crystal’s curls would fall in front of her face as she hunched over her desk at a particularly tricky math problem. Gigi always wanted to reach over and tuck her hair behind her ears with an affectionate smile. But she never did. 

\----

Crystal Methyd was absolutely sure of three things: One Direction was the best band ever (the Beatles could suck it); clowns were _cool_ , not scary; and she had a massive crush on her best friend. Two of those facts she often got into heated online debates about (and won them, obviously), but the third was incontestable. She was sure it must be obvious to Gigi, even if she tried her best to hide it—she’d never been the best actress, and Gigi was usually extremely perceptive. But if she had noticed, Gigi didn’t seem to care—she still acted just like she always had, and Crystal wasn’t sure if she was relieved her crush didn’t change anything, or upset that Gigi didn’t feel the same. 

But of course Gigi wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings, who was she kidding? She literally had a boyfriend who (very publically) made out with her every day. Even if she did always look slightly uncomfortable every time Kyle came near her, it was probably just because she was shy about PDA, right? (The fact she was never weird about holding Crystal’s hand in public was irrelevant)

If she ignored how nothing would ever really happen between them, Crystal could almost let herself enjoy the way her stomach flipped when she caught Gigi looking at her doodles and sketches in class (doodles which _totally_ didn’t resemble her best friend), or the way her heart would race whenever they hugged. It would be so easy, she thought, to just lean in and kiss her; to push her against the wall of the art classroom and wrap her arms around Gigi’s slender waist. But, of course, she never did. 

\----

Gigi lay sprawled on her bed, a cup half full of some alcoholic concoction in her hand, whilst Crystal giggled uncontrollably next to her.

“Ok, ok, my turn!” Crystal managed to say as her laughter subsided, grabbing Gigi’s cup to take a sip, “Truth or dare?”

“Hmmm,” Gigi pretended to think for a moment, she’d done more than her fair share of dares already that night, so she decided to go for an easy option. “Truth.”

“Ooh!” Crystal said deviously, but she was unable to keep the grin off her face. “What’s a secret you’ve never told anyone?”

Gigi was drunk and the words were already out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I think I’m gay.”

Crystal choked on her drink. “Really?”

“I-” Panic rose in Gigi’s chest as her face paled. She hadn’t meant to say that, she wasn’t supposed to let anyone know, she-

“Hey, it’s cool, it’s not like _I_ can judge you,” Crystal smiled, reaching over to squeeze Gigi’s arm comfortingly.

“Wait, are you…?” Gigi frowned a little, but Crystal just laughed again and pointed to her rainbow socks.

“Yeah, duh!” She scooted up the bed so she was closer to Gigi and took her hand to stop it shaking. “I thought you already knew?” Gigi shook her head, before lunging forward to envelop Crystal in a hug, probably spilling their drinks onto her duvet but she couldn’t care less.

“Hey, Geeg, it’s okay, you know that, right?” Crystal whispered softly as she gently stroked her hair, but Gigi shook her head.

“It’s not.” Her voice was muffled against Crystal’s shoulder, “I fucking hate Kyle and I hate school and I hate everything.” She stopped, a quiet sob escaping her lips as she clutched Crystal tighter, as though she would disappear if she ever let go. “You’re the only thing I don’t hate, Crys.”

Gigi was making a total utter fool of herself in front of her best friend and she hated herself for it. After a few minutes, she pulled back, steadying herself with one hand on Crystal’s shoulder. She knew her face was blotchy and tear stained and gross, and her mascara had almost certainly run. It couldn’t get much worse than this, she supposed, but then her traitorous mouth spoke again before she could stop it. 

“I think I love you.”

Crystal froze, her breath catching in her throat. This couldn’t be true, this couldn’t be happening.

“Geeg, you’re drunk.” It pained her to say those words, but she didn’t want to make Gigi do anything she’d later regret.

“So are you.” Gigi looked so fragile and vulnerable in that moment it damn near broke Crystal’s heart, and the longer she took to respond, the more her resolve weakened. She brought her hand up to cup Gigi’s cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb as Gigi leant into the touch.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady. “I… I like you too.”

Gigi’s eyes flickered upwards to meet Crystal’s, suddenly full of hope. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” She asked hesitantly, still scared she’d be rejected, but Crystal nodded, her chest feeling too tight to form words anymore.

And then Gigi leant in and kissed her. She could taste the mix of vodka and cheap wine they’d been drinking on Crystal’s lips, and neither of them were particularly coordinated, but it felt like heaven. It felt like coming home.

When they broke apart, Gigi couldn’t keep the wide smile off her lips, and by the looks of it, neither could Crystal. She wasn’t sure she could physically contain all the joy she felt, and her hands shook as Crystal pulled her back in for another kiss. 

“I love you,” she murmured against Crystal’s lips, warmth coursing through her from everywhere Crystal touched.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a BlackPink song I cant remember the name of
> 
> Comments/kudos are wonderful and ily <3


End file.
